Armor and armor cladding for vehicles, buildings, and installations has been used for many years to provide protection from various explosive devices and projectiles that can cause bodily harm or harm to objects such as machinery or computers. Armor is used for projection from projectiles such as bullets, sharp and/or pointed objects such as knives and swords, blasts and shrapnel generated by explosive devices, and the like.
With regard to body armor, protective armor is either rigid and heavy (such as ceramic plates), or flexible and lightweight (such as that fabricated from aramid fibers, for example KEVLAR® brand materials). However, there is often a tradeoff in that armor that is more flexible and lightweight often provides less protection than armor that is rigid and heavy.
With regard to armored vehicle cladding, the plating is thick and heavy, limiting its use. Greater protection is obtained by increasing the thickness of materials, such as steel. Some light vehicles cannot support such heavy armor and a compromise is deemed necessary.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for protective armor that is lightweight and versatile but that also provides a high degree of protection.